Deployment of a content delivery infrastructure requires a service provider to provide the best service possible while minimizing its cost of implementation. When recording and delivering content using a cloud or other network based systems, the number of devices such as transcoding devices used may correspond to the number of programs provided by the service provider.
Hence, it may be beneficial to efficiently allocate or deploy devices such as transcoding devices into the content delivery infrastructure to minimize the service provider's deployment and operational costs.